


Believe

by The_Winter_Sxldier



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: F/M, Hybrids, Stay, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 17:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18103241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Winter_Sxldier/pseuds/The_Winter_Sxldier
Summary: "If you believedWhen I saidI'd be better off without youThen you never really knew me at allIf you believedWhen I saidThat I wouldn't be thinking about youYou thought you knew the truth but you're wrongYou're all that I needJust tell me that you still believe"





	1. Isabelle Salvatore

Name:  
Isabelle Salvatore

Nicknames:  
Isa (Damon and Stefan)  
Izzy (Elijah,Kol and Rebekah)  
Belle (Klaus)   
Iz (Katherine)

DOB:   
April 28th, 1842

Age:   
23/168

Birthplace:  
Mystic Falls

Turned by:  
Stefan Salvatore (he forced her to turn)

Status:  
Undead

Species:  
Human (Originally)   
Vampire (Currently, Klaus' bloodline)

Family:  
Silas (Distant Paternal Ancestor)  
Unnamed Doppelgänger's of Silas (Distant Paternal Ancestors)  
Giuseppe Salvatore † (Father)   
Lillian Salvatore † (Mother)   
Damon Salvatore (Older Brother)

Stefan Salvatore (Younger Brother)

Unnamed Paternal Half-brother †  
Zachariah Salvatore †( Paternal Half-Nephew)   
Zachariah's Unnamed Son † (Paternal Half-Nephew)  
Joseph Salvatore † (Distant Paternal Half-Nephew)   
Joseph's Unnamed Son † (Distant Paternal Half-Nephew)  
Zach Salvatore † (Distant Paternal Half-Nephew)  
Sarah Salvatore (Distant Paternal Half-Niece)

Cause of Death:  
Shot through the heart

Killed by:  
Giuseppe Salvatore ( as a human)

Paring:  
Klaus Mikaelson

Played by:  
Kaya Scodelario

 


	2. uno

** Isabelle **

I smirk at my phone once I see the ID is my older brother Damon "What can I do for you big brother?" "Isa, can you come to Mystic Falls we need your help" "why?" I question the smirk never leaving my face "Stefan's girlfriend Elena is in trouble there is a very old and powerful vampire after her" I cut him off "Yeah, no... I'll stop you there... as fun as that sounds I think' I'll pass"

"Please, Isa we need your help" I snort "yeah... well I don't care... I'm not coming back to that hellhole especially not for Stefan's walking blood bag" "what is wrong with you Isa?" he pauses for a moment "you flipped the switch?" I chuckle sarcastically "wow Damon look at you using that brain of yours... for once, my switch has been flipped for going on 80 years. I am that good at faking it that you bought that my emotions were on when we met up 10 years ago... So, me coming to Mystic Falls for Stefan's walking blood bag? Sorry that's a negative... and from what I've heard she's screwed anyway"

I hang up the phone before he has the chance to question what I meant. Kat told me all about little miss Elena so she's a doppelganger meaning that sooner or later HE will be there and I can't be there when that happens. I've done well to avoid HIM. 

** Damon **

Isa just hung up and Stefan walks in with Elena following behind him "did you make the call?" I turn to my baby brother "I made the call" he looks expectantly at me" and?" I shake my head at him "and it's a negative Isa won't be helping us anytime soon... you know I didn't get it at first, I mean, she ignored your call that I get but when she turned me down... That's what I didn't get until she said she didn't care... That's when I realized she flipped the switch and according to Isa she flipped it in the 30s and it has been off  since then" 

"that's 80 years Damon... That's a long time to go without your humanity" Elena looks at Stefan confused "who are you talking about?" I smirk at her "Isabelle she's our sister" she looks at Stefan "why didn't you tell me you had a sister?"

I cut in "because Stefan doesn't like to think about her because she hates him"Elena looks even more confused  "how could she hate Stefan? He's her brother" I just smirk at her "well I really shouldn't say... it's not my place to reveal it... I'll let her do that when she shows up... she said she wouldn't, but I know Isa and she will show up eventually... she can't help her curiosity"

** Isabelle **

Kat looks at me "you're actually thinking about going?" I smirk at her "I'm curious... that's all and I do want to see big brother again... Steffy can go choke on a Lego for all I care"

Kat laughs "damn Iz, that's harsh" I shrug at her "I don't care... he can... truthfully I would probably be the one to shove the Lego down his throat" Kat doubles over laughing "oh my god Iz! I can see you doing that... I have the mental image of you shoving Legos down Stefan's throat now so thanks for that"

I smirk at her "wanna come with and stir up some trouble?" Kat smirks back at me "I'll be joining you later Iz" I shrug at her "okay Kitty... suit yourself... but it'll be boring without you" then I give her a fake pout "oh Iz don't pout I'll be there soon and we can drop the bomb on your brothers that we are besties"

I smirk at her "ohhh now that will be a good time... I can see it now, they won't be happy about that, but I don't care" Kat smirks "you are so much more fun with no humanity... I mean don't get me wrong I've seen you with it but we weren't besties then" I roll my eyes "we weren't besties then because my now ex-boyfriend wanted to kill you"

"True... That would not have worked out so well....." I shake my head smirking still "no it wouldn't have, and we wouldn't have gotten the opportunity to become besties again because we were close before my immortality... I'm leaving now it's a long trip"

** Time Skip **

Ugh, I can't believe I actually showed up damn my curiosity, damn it to hell. I hear voices in the library of the boarding house which I am now in front of I smirk and decide to play with the boys for a bit.

I flash around the place a vamp speed a few times getting their attention before coming to a stop sitting on top of one of the shelves with a smirk once they stop flashing around I let out a giggle "Hiya boys... that was fun"

The copy of Kat looks at them both confused, so she doesn't know about me. Hmmm let's change that "I'm hurt boys that little miss copy Kat here doesn't know who I am"

Damon smirks "oh Isa... you came just like I knew you would... the curiosity was too much for you" I smirk at Damon and vamp down in front of him "I'm here for you... not Stefan or his little copy Kat"

I laugh at my own joke "get it!!! Copy Kat because she's Katherine's doppelganger? She looks almost like an exact copy? No? okay then" Damon shakes his head "you're not funny Isa"

I grin at him "I think I'm hilarious"

Then I hear Stefan talking "Hey Isa" but I just look at Damon "did you hear that? It sounded like this annoying buzzing sound in my ear" Damon snorts "now that was funny Isa"

I smirk at him "thank you, thank you... I'll be here all week" Damon chuckles "god you are so feisty like this... honestly I like it" I smirk at him "good because it's not going anywhere... anytime soon as long as I can help it"

Then the copy Kat speaks "who are you? And why are you being so mean to Stefan?" I roll my eyes before turning around and looking at her "was I talking to you? No, I don't think I was, and I can be mean to Stefan if I want to be. I have my reason and those reasons are none of your business... My brothers might worship the ground you walk on, but I won't.... you stay out of my way or else I don't care who I piss off you will be dead"

She looks at me wide-eyed, then she looks at Damon and Stefan who are both just staring at me. I just smirk at them "well this has been fun... I am going to my room and take a bath and a nap" then I flash up to my room oh my god the fun is only just beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Izzy so much and as you can see she is not Stefan's biggest fan I mean can you blame her though he did force her to be a vampire.


	3. dos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Just a reminder to keep in mind that this is AU so things won't be happening exactly as they did in the show... Like how in the first chapter Katherine was with Izzy and at this point Klaus has her. this is taking place starting in 2x18, 2x19}

**** **Third Person**

The three watch as Isabelle exits the room and Damon smirks and looks at Elena "that was Isabelle... She's usually a lot nicer than that but as I said earlier she doesn't have her humanity right now... So she literally doesn't care about anything so I would stay out of her way"

Elena looks at Damon "why don't you just get her to turn it back on?" "Well one I don't know why she turned it off in the first place so that would make getting her to turn it on a little difficult and two Isa is very stubborn"

**Isabelle**

After my bath and nap I wake up and it's about early morning well my nap was a lot longer than I thought it would be but whatever I'm hungry or thirsty I guess would be the more appropriate word so I slip down into the basement to grab a blood bag and I see the cellar door open just a crack so I peek inside and I see Lijah daggered inside.

So I finish my blood bag and I flash upstairs quietly and I find me a rope and I flash back down to the basement I tie one end of the rope to the dagger and I wrap the other around my hand and I pull the dagger out see vampires besides Originals can't use the daggers without dying so I found a way around it. 

I grab the dagger and stick it down in my boot for safekeeping.

And I wait for him to wake up.

He wakes with a gasp he looks around confused then he says "Katerina" "Lijah... It's me, it's Izzy" "Izzy... I can be in here I can't breathe" realization hits me "you haven't been invited in" "then get me out of here" he flashes out of the cellar hits a wall then flashes upstairs and probably outside.

I flash up after and I step out of the door closing it behind me Lijah looks at me "Izzy?" I smile at him "hey Lijah" "how did you pull the dagger out?" I smirk at him "I tied a rope to the end  of the dagger then to my hand and then pulled the rope which pulled out the dagger without me having to touch it"

He smiles "thank you Izzy.... you always were very clever" "no problem Lijah... Just because Klaus and I aren't together anymore doesn't mean that you and I aren't still close... I don't know what they are planning, I just got into town yesterday... I went down to get a blood bag and saw you in the cell so I had to do something" He nods "thank you again Izzy" 

Then I hear the door open behind me and I turn to see Elena, I roll my eyes as she looks between Lijah and I. "What did you do?" I smirk at her "well Lijah and I are old friends. We were almost family but I'm not gonna get into that this will not be pleasant if I do...getting back on topic, I saw him daggered in the basement so I undaggered him" she shrugs "alright I was going to do it anyway"

The three of us are in Elena's car, Lijah is driving, I'm in the passenger seat and Elena is in the back. Hehe, I made her take the back seat in her own car... I wouldn't let her drive either or else I wasn't getting in the car. 

Elena just got off the phone with Stefan. Not even letting on that I was the one that actually removed the dagger... Rude trying to take credit for what I did. Oh, I will make sure they know it was me later.

Like I'm going to let her take the credit for something that I did not a chance in hell. Elijah takes Elena's phone after her talk with Stefan and we pull up to the Lockwood mansion. Elena looks at Elijah "he's here" Lijah looks back at her "Klaus is here?" I look at the two of them "say what now?" but Elena ignores me "He's taken over Alaric's body." I roll my eyes as Lijah answers her "Of course he has. One of his favorite tricks" "Well, what are his other tricks? What is he going to do next? You're the only one who knows him." 

I bite my lip to hold back the snort that wants to come out well Lijah isn't the only one that knows him but like hell, I am telling the Copy Kat that I know Klaus too...... I probably know him better than Lijah does at this point but not saying a word to them about that. I go to get out of the car that's when Elena turns her attention to me "Where are you going?" 

I roll my eyes at her "as far away from this town as I can get at the moment so maybe Antarctica? that is a long way away from here" Lijah gives me a look "Izzy come on you could help us" I shake my head at him "no I can't, well I could but I won't I need to be as far away from HIM as I can get before he knows I'm in town" 

"Izzy, please... I promise you it will be worth it if you just listen to my plan" I let out a sigh "fine but if I don't like it... I'm leaving and you can't stop me" he nods "Fine, that's fair" 

As we get out of the car I look at Lijah "what are we doing here?" He rings the bell and Mayor Lockwood opens the door "Elena, Elijah and you are?" I give her a charming smile "Isabelle Salvatore"

Lijah compels her to let us in and get him a change of clothes "I'll be down in a moment" The copy Kat looks at me "why'd you really undagger Elijah and how?" I smirk at her "I told you Lijah and I are old friends and easy I used rope... Tied one end around the dagger and the other around my hand and pulled which pulled it out... You see I'm the smart Salvatore... I don't let emotions cloud my judgment like my brothers do"

"But your emotions make you who you are" I shake my head at her "no they don't, your actions make you who you are... Why burden yourself with pesky little emotions like love, hope, and happiness... When you can be a cold-hearted bitch and get what you want just the same? Some arrogant pompous jackass once told me that love is a vampire's greatest weakness and it's true, I had to learn that the hard way but I learned it and I am never making that mistake again"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Izzy is not going help them kill her ex... the man she once would have claimed was the love of her life and we get an appearance from Klaus pretty soon.


	4. tres

**Isabelle**

Elena looks at me "you turned it off because of some guy?" I roll my eyes "he wasn't just  _some guy_ Elena, he was different or at least I thought he was but turns out I was wrong and god I don't even know why I'm trying to explain it to you, your simple human little mind wouldn't understand"

She scoffs "I get that you got your heart broken or whatever but that doesn't give you an excuse to be such a bitch to everyone... especially Stefan" I narrow my eyes at her "excuse me? I know you did not just go there, you have no right to talk about my past or why I'm a bitch to  _my brother_ I don't answer to you... I will never answer to you, you may have everyone else fooled but I know... I can see it you are worse than Kat ever was because at least she had the guts to admit she loved them both, but you are just stringing them along"

Then I hear from behind me "Izzy that's quite enough" my eyes still narrowed at her "Cross me again and you'll wish you never born" I take a breath and turn towards Lijah "sorry about that but she said something she shouldn't have, and I may have lost my temper just a little bit... now can we get on with this, please? So, I can  get the hell away from this town?"

Lijah nods "very well" we are sitting in the living room Lijah has a new suit on "So I assume that the Martin witches are no longer with us" Elena shakes her head "No. I'm sorry." He nods "And Katerina? She would have been released from my compulsion when I died." Klaus probably has her by now she was coming shortly after me and I haven't seen her since I got here.

"Klaus took her. We think that she may be dead." I snort "not a chance in hell.... that is so not his style" Elena looks at me "how would you know?" I just smirk at her as Lijah nods at me as if to agree "I doubt that. Not Klaus' style. Death would be too easy for her after what she did."

Elena looks back at him confused "I don't understand. You say that you want Klaus dead, but you still made Katherine pay for betraying him." Wait Elijah wants to kill his brother? That shouldn't bother after everything he's done... but it kinda does.

"I have my own reasons for wanting Katerina to pay. There was a time...I'd have done anything for Klaus." I snort 'You and me both, Lijah, You and me both' but I don't dare say that out loud.  

**Third Person**   
**Flashback**   
**England 1492**

Klaus looks at Katherine "From where have you come, Katerina?" Elijah looks at his brother with a smile "Katerina is from Bulgaria" Klaus gives her a charming smile "Zdravei, Katerina." She laughs in delight at the unexpected use of her mother tongue. "Very good" Klaus looks at Elijah "Do you mind, brother? I would like to have a moment alone with her." "No, not at all. Happy Birthday, brother." Klaus smiles and leaves with Katerina.

**Present Day**   
**Isabelle**

Lijah looks at Elena "yes, Klaus is my brother" Elena looks surprised "I heard that. I'm still processing." Lijah smiles slightly "Yes, I'm a little behind on the times, but I believe the term you're searching for is "O.M.G."

He takes a drink from the cup of tea in from of him. I chuckle then I stand up "well I've heard enough and I'm out... I want nothing to do with any of this. Find me and I'll tell you everything that went down later" I aim the last part at Lijah. And with that, I walk out of the Lockwood's place and towards town then out of know where I feel like my head is exploding and everything goes black.

I come to "ah son of a bitch my head" "Iz? Are you alright?" I blink and look at Kat "Kat?" she nods "I'm so sorry Iz... He compelled me and I no choice but to tell him everything I knew which included you being in town"

I let out a sigh "where is he?" "out terrorizing Elena's aunt, his witch got you and the witch did a spell you can't leave" I let out a bitter chuckle "well isn't this just fantastic? I got vamp-napped by my ex-boyfriend" she smiles sadly at me "I am really sorry Iz" I shake my head at her "it's not your fault Kat... compulsion can be a bitch when you're the one under it and I just found out that he was here had I known that to begin with, I would have gone somewhere warm and tropical instead of this hellhole"

Kat looks at me biting my lip in anticipation "is that emotion I see? Iz are you nervous?" I sigh in frustration "yes Kat... I haven't seen him in 80 years since the day he told that he never really loved me... that I was just his distraction and he'd be better off without me because love is a vampire's greatest weakness so excuse me for being a little anxious here"

She holds her hand up in surrender "damn Iz sorry I asked" I pinch the bridge of my nose "sorry Kat it's just he gets under my skin... 80 years of no emotions and then he pops back up into my life and there they are poking their little ugly heads up and since they will be present with him here the ones that I will focus are anger and hate"

She nods "well those are better than falling back into him after the way he broke your heart" I smirk at her "oh you better believe I'll make him pay for hurting me, I'll torture him with it and there is nothing he can do about it because it's 100 percent his fault"

She smirks "I like it" then Kat gets into the bourbon and turns the music up and we are dancing around the apartment drinking after a while we hear a noise at the door Kat flashes to the couch sitting motionless I roll my eyes and keep dancing to the music drinking from the bottle in my hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Klaus is in the next chapter and Izzy is going to make him regret breaking her heart.. that is going to be fun to write and she doesn't really want to take part in the plan to kill him...}


	5. cuatro

**Isabelle**

The door opens and Klaus walks in "You mind turning that down" Kat turns it down with the remote I turn around towards her with a pout "I was listening to that" She shrugs as if to say what can you do and looks at Klaus who has yet to look at me.... good I hope he doesn't "Why so grumpy?" come to think of it he does seem to be in a mood right now.

"Well, this body has outlived its usefulness." I take a seat on one of the barstools watching the events unfold in front of me Kat looks at Klaus "Do you want a drink?"

"No, Katerina, I don't want a drink." But she presses it further... which could end up being a mistake on her part but ehhh I can't bring myself to speak up. "Come on. It might loosen you up."

Kat offers him the bottle. He takes it and throws it against the wall, smashing it. Then he compels her. "What I want is for you to sit down and shut up."

Then he turns to me "hello my darling Belle" I narrow my eyes "I'm not your  _darling or your anything_ anymore so don't call me that and it's Isabelle to you now... You lost the right to call me that 80 years ago"

And before he can say anything the door opens and who I am gonna assume is his witch walks in.

Klaus turns to the door "Maddox what took so long?" the witch Maddox looks at him as people are bringing things into the apartment "you have a lot of luggage"

A few more men with crates come in and then a woman walks in "Greta finally" the woman Greta smiles at Klaus... Oh, how adorable she has a crush on him "Hello, love. Nice body. You ready to get out of it?"

I bite my lip to bite back the laugh that wants yo come out right now... ohhh that is just beautiful... And it'll only hurt her in the end.

Finally, the last two men enter with a giant wooden crate that has my guess would be Klaus' body in it.

After they get Klaus back in his own body he leaves with Maddox leaving Greta in the apartment with Kat and me.

I let out a chuckle looking at the witch, she looks back at me "what?" "awh isn't that just adorable," I tell her still laughing "what?" I smirk "your little crush on Klaus... It's adorable and I can guarantee that the feeling is one-sided and he's only using you for your power... Sorry to break it to you love but Klaus only cares about himself.... trust me sweetheart I know I've been there" the witch looks at me "who are you anyway?" I smirk at her "I'm Isabelle and I have been right where you are... I had to learn the hard way that having feelings for him, it's only gonna hurt you in the end"   
  
Kat starts laughing "oh my god... I love this side of you Iz... You are laying in on"

I smirk at Kat "I told you he's gonna regret it one way or another... I will make him feel what I felt....for those brief 10 minutes before I snapped and shut it off completely... I am a vindictive little bitch when I wanna be and I learned from the best about being a vindictive bitch and I'm trying to save the poor girl from getting her heartbroken" Greta is looking at me wide-eyed... like she knows exactly who I am but I shrug it off. 

I grin at Kat "which reminds me.... I know exactly what to do... I just need to find her... my blonde bestie that taught me how to be a bitch... just imagine the two of us teaming up on his soon to be hybrid ass... ohhh it would be beautiful"

Kat looks at me "wait I don't who you're talking about" I look at her "oh my god Rebekah... my girl Bex... Oh, you know she is going to tear into his ass when she finds out what he did to me"

Greta is looking between us confused she doesn't know who Rebekah is noted. "I never met Rebekah... she was  _'sleeping'_  when I met Klaus and Elijah but I've heard stories about her"

I make a pouty face "I miss my girl, Bex"

10 minutes Later Greta leaves probably to go and prep for tonight..... I may hate him right now, but I am happy that he is finally going to get to be fully himself.

I am hiding in the bedroom while Damon is here because I can't have him knowing that I know Klaus just yet... maybe later but not now.

Damon just left, and I walk back out into the living room "what's up with Damon?" "He got bit by Tyler Lockwood" I pinch the bridge of my nose "great now my brother is dying" and the only one that can cure it is Klaus and he isn't a hybrid yet so that is pretty much useless until he completions the ritual.

I know absolutely everything about him... because at one point Klaus trusted me more than he trusted his own brother so I know quite a lot that nobody else knows..... like how Klaus killed his mother and he lied to his siblings, saying it was Mikael that killed her. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {oh my god guys could you imagine Izzy and Bekah ganging up on Klaus for hurting Izzy the way he did? Because I can and it would be beautiful}


	6. cinco

**Isabelle**  
It's been two days since the ritual and since Nik either became a hybrid or got killed by Elijah... I'm more inclined to believe that Elijah couldn't go through with it because Klaus is his brother.

Then Stefan walks in he looks at me "Isa? What are you doing here?" I smirk at my brother "wouldn't you like to know" then he looks at Katherine "Hello Katherine"

She looks back at him "Two days, I've been waiting. I'm supposed to be free of Klaus' compulsion by now. He's supposed to be dead!" I internally cringe at the mention of Klaus being dead, but I push it away because I am angry very angry at him.

Stefan looks at her "We ran into complications." Kat looks at him "Complications?" Stefan shakes his head at her "Doesn't really matter. I just need to find him. Do you have any idea where he might be?"

She pushes him against the wall and motions for him to be quiet. Klaus and Elijah walk through the door. Kat looks at Klaus "Klaus, you're back. Look who decided to come for a visit." Klaus looks at Stefan.

While I do what I've been doing when Klaus is around ever since Klaus has had me here glaring at him with my arms crossed across my chest. Elijah is looking between Klaus and I with a confused face seems he doesn't know exactly what happened between us. Just that we aren't together anymore. 

"You just keep popping up, don't you?" Stefan looks at him "I need your help...For my brother." So, he figured out that Klaus has the cure for a werewolf bite bet he doesn't know what the cure is though just that Klaus knows it.

"Well, whatever it is, it's gonna have to wait a tick. You see, I have an obligation to my brother that requires my immediate attention." I roll my eyes knowing that Elijah is about to get another dagger in his heart.

Elijah looks at Stefan "You understand how important family is, or you wouldn't be here. My brother gave me his word that he would reunite me with my own." "And so I shall." He stabs a dagger through Elijah's heart, killing him. He pushes Stefan against a wall.

I roll my eyes yep completely saw that one coming. Klaus looks at Stefan "Now, what am I gonna do with you?" Klaus puts a stake through Stefan. Stefan groans and buckles forward but Klaus holds him up.

"Do you feel that? It's scraping against your heart. The slightest little movement and you're dead." Kat looks at them "He's just trying to help his brother." I but in now glaring at Klaus again "hey that's enough... if anybody is gonna kill my little brother... it's gonna be me"

Stefan looks at me with wide eyes before looking back at Klaus "The witches said you had a cure. Make me a deal. Just give me the cure, and I'll do whatever you want."

Well, there Stef you just made the biggest mistake of your life right there making a deal with the devil. Klaus takes out the stake. Stefan falls on the floor. Klaus walks over to the counter, puts the dagger on it, and pours himself a glass of blood.

"Trouble is I don't know if you'd be any good to me the way you are now. You are just shy of useless." Ohhh well, this just got slightly more interesting he's gonna bring out ripper Stefan.

Stefan is still on the floor. Klaus has a glass of blood in his hands and crouches down to speak to him. Katherine and I are looking at them.

"I heard about this one vampire, crazy bloke, always on and off the wagon for decades. When he was off, he was magnificent. 1917, he went into Monterrey and wiped out an entire migrant village...A true ripper. Sound familiar?" yep I was right as I usually am he wants Stefan to be a ripper again.

Stefan looks at him "I haven't been that way in a very long time." "Well, that's the vampire I can make a deal with. That is the kind of talent that I can use when I leave this town."

Stefan stand ups.

"Katerina come here." Katherine gets closer. He takes her arm. His face changes, his eyes are yellow. He bites her. I roll my eyes at his dramatics of biting Kat to show Stefan the cure.

Kat looks scared "Aah! Aah! No. No...No. No. No." He bites his own wrist. He makes Katherine drink his blood. Her wound heals. Klaus looks at Stefan.

Klaus smirks "You want your cure? There it is."

Stefan looks at him in surprise "Your blood is the cure."

"Gotta love Mother Nature." I roll my eyes "can we stop wasting time here... time that Damon doesn't really have"

Klaus puts his hand on Stefan's shoulder. "Now...Let's talk, you and I."

Klaus is squeezing a knife blade tightly, and blood is pouring from his hand into a vial. Stefan is looking at him. Katherine is in retreat, looking at them.

I am standing closer to Stefan just to get a better view of what they are doing.

"There it is. You want to save your brother? How 'bout a decade-long bender? And I have big plans for you when we leave this town."

Stefan looks at him "I'm not like that anymore." "Well, that's too bad. You would have made a hell of a wingman." He starts pouring the blood down the sink.

I glare at him as Stefan speaks "Wait." Klaus stops pouring the blood.

"Now that's more like it. I want you to join me for a drink." He throws him a blood bag along the counter. Stefan takes it. Klaus watches while drinking his glass of blood. Stefan takes a sip from the blood bag.

I smirk "now this is more like it... ripper Stefan I can actually tolerate"

"Finish it. All of it. You do everything I say" then he looks at me "and you sweetheart are coming with us and I save your brother. That's the deal." Stefan looks at him "no leave her out of it" Klaus shakes his head "she comes or the deal is off and I let your brother die"

I roll my eyes "fine... you save Damon and I'll tag along on your little crusade" Stefan drinks all of it. Klaus throws him another blood bag.

"Again."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Well Izzy has to go with Stefan and Klaus or else Damon won't get the cure or his bite and Izzy is not happy about that but soon Rebekah comes in and that makes her happier to not have to deal with Klaus all on her own because Stefan doesn't know about their history right now.}


	7. seis

**Isabelle**

So after Stefan and I both agreed to go with Klaus, he gave the cure to Kat to take to Damon and Stefan thinks she won't take it to him but I know she will because she knows if she doesn't best friend or not I'll kick her doppelgänger ass because now that my emotions are back I actually care what happens to my brother.

I smirk as I see some compelled workers putting Elijah's coffin in a truck and I am about to walk towards the truck when I feel a hand on my shoulder and I hear his voice in my ear "don't even think about it sweetheart"

I grit my teeth and I grab his wrist pulling his hand off my shoulder  "don't touch me and don't call me sweetheart" Stefan comes over and Klaus looks at him "So...Did Katerina make it in time?" Stefan just looks at him "You won't be seeing her again, you know."

Klaus raises an eyebrow at Stefan "Because she's on vervain? I've been around a long time, Stefan. I rarely get played for a fool. Besides, she won't get far. You'll help me see to that." Stefan walks up to us looking at Klaus.

"What is it you really want from me? And my sister?" Klaus just smirks at Stefan "All will be explained in time. Once we leave this tragic little town."

Stefan sounds kind of annoyed "Then are we done here? Can we go?" "Not quite. You see, I have a gift for you." He looks at Stefan then calls out "Come here, sweetheart. Don't be afraid." A girl walks over from behind a crate. Klaus looks at Stefan.

"See, I wanna make sure you honor our deal...that you'll be of use to me." He bites the girl's neck and drinks her blood.

Klaus smirks "I could have compelled her to behave, but a real ripper enjoys the hunt." He releases her. She runs away, screaming. Stefan stops her, bites her and drinks her blood until she's dead. Klaus looks at him the smirk not leaving his face "Now we can go."

***  
We have been on the road all freaking summer looking for wolves for Klaus to turn and I want to bash my head right into a brick wall.

Stefan is still clueless about my past with Klaus which is a plus but Klaus is driving me crazy with his damn near constant flirting and his constant touching me, he always has his hand on me somehow... Mostly when there are other guys around and they get a little to close to me..... If I didn't know better I'd say he was jealous but I do know better so he just does it to annoy me and trust me it works.

Stefan and I are alone right now waiting for Klaus to get invited into the house of the woman that is going to tell him where we can find Ray Sutton.

Stefan looks at me "what's the thing that's going on between you and Klaus?" "There isn't a thing going on between me and Klaus " "really is that why he gets all jealous and handsy when other men are trying to flirt with you?"

I look at my little brother "Stefan to get jealous he'd have to care... Which he doesn't so he just does that to annoy me" Stef looks at me surprised "you really don't see it do you?" "See what?" I ask like it was the most obvious question.

Stefan smirks "the way he looks at you when he thinks nobody else is paying attention" "which is what?" He smirks even wider "like you are the single most beautiful woman in the world"

I shake my head "no Stefan whatever look you see.. you're reading it wrong... Because Klaus doesn't care about me or about anyone the only thing Klaus cares about is himself"

I bite my tongue trying to bite back the tears that want to fall I will not let him get to me now I've spent all summer keeping it all buried and him at arm's length because he can't hurt me again if I don't let him in.

"Isa? Are you okay? Why are you crying?" I guess I didn't hold them back good enough "just go and leave me alone"

Stefan actually listens to me for once and walks away. Damnit why is this happening now? Why all of a sudden do I just want to do the one thing that I swore to myself I would never do again and let him in? Why now do I want nothing more than to just fall into him once again?

**{I feel this song kinda portrays Izzy's feelings right now}**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Ohhhh poor Izzy it's all finally getting to her the 80 years she spent with no emotions away from Klaus, she's been around him all summer and it's finally sinking in}


	8. siete

**Isabelle**

After I pulled myself together I just decided to wait by the car for the boys to get done.

After the little thing with Steffy, I'm not in the mood to deal with their shit, literally, the next person that annoys me is getting a broken neck... Doesn't matter who they are they annoy me they're going to die.

A bit later Klaus is by the car waiting for Steffy to finish on his ripper binge and I am doing my best to avoid looking at Klaus because I don't trust myself to not let some kind of emotion through at the moment.

I can't break, I have to be strong and show him that I don't need him. That I don't care even though with my humanity back on I do care but he doesn't have to know that as far as Klaus is concerned I still have my emotions off and I can't stand being in the same space as him.

As I climb in the back seat letting Steffy take shotgun so that I'm not remotely close to Klaus. I can feel Steffy's eyes on me. I roll my eyes "stop looking at me like that" I lay my head back against the seat and close my eyes deciding to go to sleep until been get wherever the hell we are going.

** Time Skip **

I don't know how long I was asleep for but I hear Klaus "Isabelle.. love we're here" I open my eyes "don't call me love" I set a glare in my face as I get out of the car.

I walk ahead of the boys into the bar, I put on my most charming smile "hi there" the bartender looks up at me, I see his eyes look me over "what can I get for you?" "Vodka... And leave the bottle"

"Whatever you want hot stuff" I give him a suggestive look "thanks darling" Stefan walks up to me "what think you're doing Isa?" I smirk at my brother "flirting with the  _hot_  bartender" Steffy gives me a lool "are you trying to get someone killed? You might not see it but I do and for whatever reason, he cares about you"

I shrug "who knows maybe I'm testing your theory and then again maybe I just want to eat him and you don't know what you're talking about Steffy" he pinches the bridge of his nose and then walks back over to Klaus.

Even though I'm positive that Stefan is wrong and doesn't know what he's talking about.... Maybe I just want to see if it's possible that maybe he does still care. I glance over towards the boys only to be met with a glare from Klaus at the bartender in front of me.

I smirk and lean a little closer to the bar, the bartender in front of me notices and smirks thinking in actually into him when in reality I'm just using him.  "What do you say... You meet me out back in 5 minutes?" His eyes widen before a smirk falls on his face "sure thing babe"

I bite my lip looking at him "don't keep me waiting" I walk out the front door and next thing I know I'm being pinned to the side of the building staring into the blazing blue eyes of Klaus Mikaelson and looking directly into his eyes right now I can see the spark of jealousy in them "and what do you think your doing my love?"

I smirk at him "just having some fun... It's been a while and a girl has needs plus he was hot... That helps" I see his eye twitch the way it does when he gets worked up. "you are playing a very dangerous game here my love, playing with fire, you might just get burnt"

I bite my lip looking into his eyes that are still blazing with jealousy "yeah? Maybe I don't care" I am so tired of acting like his presence doesn't have an effect on me... The same effect it's always had on me, that just being around him like this doesn't drive me crazy... I want him to make me scream... In only ways that he knows how.

I want to hear that velvety accent of his say my name in that tone, the one that he knows drives me crazy.

I purposely provoked him by openly flirting with the bartender, he wasn't even that attractive I just needed to make it look like I was attracted to him. By now there is barely any space between us... Maybe like a fraction of an inch of space between us. 

All I'd have to do is just slightly move forward and I'd be kissing him. 

Before either of us can do anything we hear Stefan's voice calling my name "Isa? Where are you?" I use the moment of distraction to use my speed to get to Steffy "yes little brother you called?" "Where the hell were you I looked everywhere inside you weren't there"

I let out a bit of a shaky breath "I was taking care of a little problem that's all" "have you seen Klaus?" I shake my head "no thought he was in the bar"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so that just happened and then Stefan had to interrupt unknowingly of course XD I had to tease you guys a little bit.


	9. ocho

**Isabelle**

I can't believe that if Steffy hadn't interrupted us I was about to give in to him. I can't believe that I wanted to give in..... It was a momentary lapse in judgment that's what it was and I have to be careful to not let it happen again. 

I know that If I cross that line... There is no going back, I won't physically be able to resist him anymore.

I just decided to wait by the car for Steffy and Klaus to get done inside with the wolf boy.

And moments later they walk out with Stefan carrying the dead for now werewolf, they sit him in the backseat beside me "ugh why am I stuck with the dead werewolf?" Stefan smirks "because you refuse to sit in the front next to Klaus"

"Right" I roll my eyes and turn towards the window "I'd rather be close to the dead werewolf than close to Klaus any day"

***  
We just pulled up to an empty field at the bottom of the smokey mountains

I look at the boys "I am not hiking up this mountain so you want me up there one of you is gonna be carrying my ass up this mountain or I'm staying in the car"

Klaus smirks at me "well Stefan is carrying the werewolf so that leaves me" I roll my eyes "fine... But don't try anything" I climb into his back.

And he gives me a piggyback ride up the mountain I just roll my eyes at Steffy and Klaus' banter even though I do find this kind of entertaining but I'm not going to voice that.

We finally get to the clearing Stefan walks in first and this lady sees us "Ray! Oh my god. What's going on? Who are you?" Klaus comes up next to him and I climb off his back, he smirks "The important question is who am I. Please forgive the intrusion. My name is Klaus. " 

Her eyes widen " You're the hybrid" Klaus smiles "you've heard of me... Fantastic." I roll my eyes "can we just get this over with, please? I would really like to get away from the two of you" 

Everybody is listening to what Klaus is saying while I am sitting here bored wishing I could be anywhere else "It's fascinating, actually...A werewolf who isn't beholden to the moon, a vampire who doesn't burn in the sun. A true hybrid."

Ray wakes up.

"Excellent timing, Ray. Very dramatic." I roll my eyes god I seem to be doing that a lot round Klaus. Ray looks at Klaus "What's happening to me?"

Klaus looks at Steffy "Stefan?" Steffy stands up "Are any of you human? Your friend here needs human blood to complete his transition to vampire. If he doesn't get it, he will die."

"Doesn't take much, just a sip. Anyone? A boyfriend, a girlfriend, along for the ride?" Klaus looks at a man "You!" then he rushes over to him and bites his forearm. Stefan grabs him, throws him on the ground in front of Ray. The woman protests but Klaus strangles her.

Steffy looks at Ray "If you don't drink it, Ray, I will. Problem is I don't know how to stop."

"It's the new order, sweetheart. You join us, or you die." The woman is a defiant little thing "I'd rather die than be a vampire." Klaus smirks at her "Wrong choice." He gives her his blood. Ray drinks the blood from the man.

"She'll thank me for that later. Heh." He twists her head and kills her. Klaus has a smirk on his face "Okay, who's next?" His eyes are yellow, and his fangs are out. I'm not gonna lie that is an extremely sexy look on him, not that I'll ever let him know I think that.

Klaus feeds the human his blood "There. Good as new. Now you relax, okay, mate? We're gonna need you when the rest of them wake up."

Ray is sitting on a rock nearby, grabbing his body and shivering. I don't think that is supposed to be happening but whatever I don't anything about hybrids.

Ray looks around "They're dead. They're all dead." Klaus is looking at Steffy and me "Ah, he's through his transition. He should be feeling better soon." Steffy raises an eyebrow at Klaus "So is this your master plan? Build an army of hybrid slaves?" "No, not slaves. Soldiers, comrades."

"For what war, might I ask?"

Klaus smirks "Oh, you don't arm yourself after war has been declared, Stefan. You build your army so big that no one ever dares pick a fight." "What makes you so sure that they'll be loyal?"

"Well, it's not difficult to be loyal when you're on the winning team. That's something you'll learn once you shake that horribly depressive chip off your shoulder." Steffy laughs. "That's you're, uh...you're keeping me around? To witness my attitude adjustment? What about my sister why is she here?"    

Klaus looks at Ray, sits next to him, and examines his face. Ray's eyes are bleeding. Ohhh something is definitely wrong that shouldn't be happening. "You'll know why I'm keeping you around when I've decided that I want you to know, and as for your sister she knows why she's here and if she wanted you to know she'd tell you" I roll my eyes at him even though he isn't wrong I do know why I'm here.

Klaus looks at Ray again "Something's wrong." Steffy looks at Klaus "That shouldn't be happening, should it?"

Klaus snaps "Well, obviously." 

Ray starts shaking and his eyes are still bleeding "You said it was gonna feel better. Why doesn't it feel better?" 

"Some master race." Klaus glares at Steffy "Lose the attitude." The woman wakes up. "Derek, come feed your girlfriend." He gets up. Ray snarls and makes a few jumps and leaves. Klaus looks at Stefan. "Go get him." 

This isn't going to end well I can already tell and then Klaus is going to be an even bigger pain the ass than he is right now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so Rebekah comes in soon and let's just say she will not be happy with what Klaus did to Izzy.


	10. nueve

** Isabelle **

Well, I was right about something being wrong because they all went rabid and Klaus and I had to kill them all I would have happily let him kill them all on his own but they started trying to attack me, so they died.

Steffy walks back carrying Ray over his shoulder, he puts him on the ground as Klaus looks at him "They went rabid. Some of them, we killed. The others just...Bled out. In the end...They're all dead."

He yells and throws the bottle of beer in his hand. He screams at the sky. "I did everything I was told!" He regains his composure. "I should be able to turn them. I broke the curse. I killed a werewolf. I killed a vampire. I killed the doppelgänger." Klaus doesn't notice it but I do Steffy looks uncomfortable at the mention of the doppelgänger. Ohhh is Steffy keeping secrets?

Klaus looks at my baby bro "You look like hell." "Last I checked, I'm dying...and you don't want to heal me." I roll my eyes knowing that Klaus will heal him.

He sees Klaus looking down at Ray's body. "I had to take him out. I didn't have a choice. I failed you. I'm sorry. Do what you have to do." "It should have worked."

Klaus turns around and takes an empty bottle of beer. He bites his hand, makes a fist, puts the blood draining from it in the bottle and holds the bottle out to Stefan. "Bottoms up. We're leaving." Stefan takes the bottle. Klaus starts walking away and turns back to look at us "It appears you're the only comrades I have left." Steffy drinks the blood from the bottle and throws it aside and follows Klaus. 

See what did I tell ya? He healed him. 

I roll my eyes and find the human that Klaus killed after feeding him his blood and just, so I know we won't have a newbie vamp to worry about I rip the heart from his chest.

I follow Klaus and Steffy back down to the car. Once back at the car I look at Klaus "What now?" "you'll just have to wait and see sweetheart" he climbs in the driver's seat and as usual I take the back.

I decide to just get some sleep on the way to wherever the hell we are going now.

I don't know how long I was out, but I get woken up by Steffy "Isa wake up" I look at him "what?" "We are here" I nod and climb out of the car.

Klaus looks at Steffy and I "Welcome back to Chicago, Stefan. Isabelle" oh great well at least if we are here, I get to see my girl Gloria.

Steffy looks at Klaus "What are we doing here?" Klaus looks at Steffy "I know how much you loved it here. Bringing back memories of the good old ripper days?" "Blacked out most of them. A lot of blood, a lot of partying. The details are all a blur."

"Well, that is a crying shame. The details are what make it legend."

I smile to myself thinking back to the 20s with Klaus, Bekah and Ripper Steffy those were the good ole days.

I get shaken out of my thoughts by Klaus talking "Chicago was magical." "Yeah, well, I'll take your word for it. Like I said, I don't remember most of it." I hold in a snort because Klaus has you compelled to not remember it.

Klaus smirks "Going to get down to business, then?" Steffy looks at him "Why are we still with you? We had our fun, your hybrids failed. I mean, don't you want to move on?"

I know for a fact that he won't give it up that easily I mean he's wanted this for a thousand years. "We're going to see my favorite witch. If anyone can help us with our hybrid problem, it's her."

Like I said at least I get to see Gloria.

A little while later walk up to Gloria's I let the boys walk in first before following Klaus looking at Steffy "Looks familiar, doesn't it?" Steffy looks around surprised "I can't believe this place is still here."

Gloria looks at the boys having yet to notice me "You got to be kidding me." Klaus smiles. "So, a hybrid walks into a bar, says to the bartender..." Gloria cuts him off "Stop. You may be invincible, but that doesn't make you funny."

She looks at Steffy "I remember you." Steffy stares at her for a moment "Yeah. You're Gloria. Shouldn't you be..." he trails off "Old and dead? Now if I die, who's going to run this place, huh?"

Klaus adds in "Gloria's a very powerful witch." "I can slow the aging down some. Herbs and spells. But don't worry, it'll catch up to me one day."

Klaus looks at baby bro "Stefan, why don't you go and fix us up a little something from behind the bar?" Steffy agrees "Yeah, sure thing."

Then Gloria looks at me "well I'll be Isabelle Salvatore... still running with these two huh?" I chuckle and smirk at her "not by choice this time I'm afraid" she looks between Klaus and I "so you two aren't?" I shake my head "nope... not anymore... I'm only here because he saved Damon's life and the sooner, we figure this out the faster I can put about 100,000 miles between us"

I take a seat as Steffy is behind the bar Klaus looks at Gloria "You look ravishing, by the way." Gloria shakes her head "Don't. I know why you're here. A hybrid out to make more hybrids? That kind of news travels." Klaus looks at her "So what am I doing wrong? I broke the curse."

Gloria is looking back at him "Obviously you did something wrong. Look, every spell has a loophole, but a curse that old...We'd have to contact the witch who created it." "Well, that would be the original witch. She's very dead." "I know. And for me to contact her, I'll need help. Bring me, Rebekah." Klaus looks at her "Rebekah. Rebekah is a bit preoccupied." "She has what I need. Bring her to me." I smirk cutting in "yes please make this more bearable for me and let Bekah out of her box"

Before Klaus can say anything to me Steffy interrupts "What is this?" Klaus smirks "Well, I told you, Stefan. Chicago's a magical place." "But this is me with you and you with Isabelle"

He shows him the pictures. One is a picture of Stefan with his arm around Klaus's shoulders in the 1920s and the other is a picture of Klaus and I with us just inches apart smiling looking so happy and in love. I wasn't even aware that a picture of us was taken.

I walk over and take the picture of Klaus and me out of his hands tucking it away in my bag. Just you know so I can put it away somewhere safe once we are done hunting werewolves.

We left Gloria's, Steffy is still holding the photo asking questions and being kind of annoying "This doesn't make any sense. Why don't I remember you? And why don't I remember my sister being with me in the 20s" Klaus looks at him "You said it yourself: that time had a lot of dark holes."

Steffy is persistent I'll give him that "No if you knew me, then why haven't you said anything? And Isa why haven't you said anything about any of this?" I roll my eyes "because maybe what I did in my free time is none of your business"

"I'm a little busy right now. Memory Lane will have to wait." Then Steffy gets snappy "What the hell is going on? Answer me." Klaus rolls his eyes "Let's just say we didn't get off to a brilliant start. To be honest, I hated you."

The Klaus explains how Steffy met Bekah and that they were in love. Steffy looks surprised "Your sister. So, I knew another Original vampire." "If you can't handle it, then don't ask."

Klaus walks over to a number of coffins which contain Original vampires. He opens one. Rebekah is lying dead in it with a dagger stabbed in her chest. He smiles and gently touches her face.

Steffy looks at her "I don't recognize her." I smirk as Klaus answers him "Well, don't tell her that. Rebekah's temper is worse than mine."

Klaus pulls the dagger out of her chest. I look at him the smirk never leaving my face as I speak for the first time since we left the bar "Bekah is going to be so pissed and it's all gonna be aimed at you and it is going to be beautiful"

Klaus looks at me for a moment before looking back Bekah "Time to wake up, little sister. Any day now, Rebekah." She's still lying there dead. He looks at Stefan. "She's being dramatic." I snort out a laugh at that "yeah Bekah is the dramatic one here Klaus"

Steffy looks at Klaus "Look, why don't you just tell me what the hell is going on? I mean, you obviously want me here for a reason, right?" Klaus smirks "Well, you have many useful talents." "Do I?" Steffy questions "In fact, I learned some of my favorite tricks from you."

I tune out the little flashback happening, waiting on Bekah to wake up so I won't have to deal with those two on my own anymore and the fact that Bekah is gonna be pissed at what Klaus did to me well that is just a bonus for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, Rebekah comes in next chapter and oh you better believe shit is going to go down because of what Nik told Izzy.


	11. diez

** Isabelle **

I opted to stay to wait on Bekah while Klaus and Steffy went to Steffy old apartment from the 20s after about 20 minutes she finally shoots up out of the coffin and attacks the guard that Klaus compelled for her. 

She looks around her eyes land on me "Izzy? " I smile at her "Hi Bekah" she flashes over and hugs me "oh my god I am so glad you're here, where is Nik?" I shrug "went out... I opted to wait for you instead of going with" she looks surprised "but you are usually glued to Nik's side" 

I give her a sad smile "yeah well not anymore" her eyes widen "what happened? after I got daggered?" "It was in the 30s, one day he looked me dead in the eyes with no emotion what so ever and told me that he never really loved me.... that I was just a distraction and he'd be better off without me because love is a vampire's greatest weakness" her eyes widen "no... Izzy, he couldn't have meant that because I know for a fact that he loved you, he was never like that with anyone else.... there had to be a reason" 

"hmm yeah he's really good at faking it" she shakes her head "No Izzy you can't be over... you and Nik are one of the reasons that I believe in love the way I do" I give her a sad smile "I'm sorry Bekah but it's true"  

"oh sweetie come here" she pulls me into a hug, I hug her back "even to this day I don't get why he would say that to me unless he meant it... I spent so long with my emotions turned off because it hurt too much to have them on because of how much I loved him" 

"I don't understand Izzy... he's told me that he loved you, so why would he tell you he didn't when he clearly was lying to you because there was no faking the way he looked at you like you were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, you can't fake that look Izzy I promise you that it can't be faked"

I give her a look "then how could he say that to me with no emotion at all if he didn't mean it Bekah?" she is silent for a moment "maybe for whatever reason he had, he just needed you to believe him... what if he was trying to protect you from something? From the one thing in this world that scares him"

I look at her wide-eyed "Mikael... That is the only thing that I have ever known him to be afraid of...... I never thought about it that way, I was so focused on what he was saying I didn't even stop to think that he didn't actually mean it"

Bekah makes a shushing motion and flashes away; the boys must be back then I didn't even notice being so wrapped up talking to Bekah. That's when I hear Klaus "Rebekah...It's your big brother. Come out, come out, wherever you are." I roll my eyes as Bekah flashes out and stabs the dagger into him, Klaus lets out a gasp "Go to hell, Nik!"

Klaus takes the dagger out of his chest, holds it out beside him, and drops it. Looking at Bekah "Don't pout. You knew it wouldn't kill me." Bekah glares at him "Yeah, but I was hoping it would hurt more. Especially for what you did to Izzy"

I notice him slightly flinch when she mentions the thing about what he did to me "I understand that you're upset with me, Rebekah...So I'm going to let that go. Just this once. Brought you a little peace offering. You can come in."

Stefan comes in but doesn't show any sign of recognition.

Bekah looks at him wide-eyed "Stefan..." Klaus gets closer to him and compels him. "Now you remember."

He blinks for a moment "Rebekah." Steffy walks closer to her, Klaus looks at him "Stefan." Stefan stops and turns to face Klaus. "I remember you. We were friends." Klaus looks at him "We are friends." Klaus looks at Rebekah. "And now the reason you're here. Gloria tells me you know how to contact the original witch."

Bekah looks at him questioningly "The original witch?" Klaus gives her a look "What do you have that Gloria needs? Bekah touches her neck but realizes her necklace is missing. "Where's my necklace? What did you do with it? I never take it off!"

Right there is when it clicks for me, I knew that necklace looked familiar but at the time I didn't care enough to try and remember where I knew it from, but it was Bekah's necklace and Steffy gave it to his little doppelslut.

Klaus looks at her "I don't know. I didn't touch it." "We need to find it, Nik. Now, I want it back!" well good luck explaining that one Steffy.

Klaus looks at her irritated "Tell me that's not what she needs, Rebekah!" She looks in the coffin but doesn't find it, so she throws it on the ground. Stefan is concerned, and I seem to be the only one to notice it.

Hmm seems that baby brother is hiding something from us. And I will find out what it is and depending on what it is I might just rat him out to Klaus... Who as much as I don't want to I need to have a little talk with him about what Bekah and I talked about earlier. 

What if she's right and I've been avoiding him because of a lie this whole time... I need to know the truth, because if what he told me wasn't true then the way he's been acting around me all summer would make sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got Bekah with her words of wisdom in this chapter and the next chapter is a serious talk between Nik and Izzy. I will go ahead and tell you that Izzy will be on the Mikaelsons side even though she is a Salvatore she spent most of her immortal life with Nik and his family.


	12. once

** Isabelle **

We are now shopping for Bekah to get some clothes from the decade she steps out of the fitting room in a short back dress "there has to be more to this dress" I shake my head at her "sorry Bex but there's not" "So women in the 21st century dress like prostitutes?" "Hey, not all woman dress like that" She turns and smiles at me "okay let me rephrase that women except for Izzy in the 21st-century dress like prostitutes? then. You know, I got dirty looks for wearing trousers."

I nod at her "thank you" Klaus rolls his eyes "You wore trousers, so women today could wear nothing." I take the champagne glass out of Klaus' hand taking a sip of it before handing it back to him.

Bekah looks up "And what is this music? It sounds like a cable car accident." Steffy is the one to answer her this time "It's dance music." She makes a face "People dance to this?"

"Hmm." I nod at her "they sure do Bex, personally, I don't see the appeal"

Klaus interrupts us "Are we done?" Bex glances at him "And why are you so grumpy? Well besides the obvious reason" I have to bite my lip to keep the laugh I at that very clear jab. Bex is laying it on harder than I am which honestly, I expected her to do.

Klaus rolls his eyes "I needed one thing from you for my witch to find out why my hybrids are dying, one thing. Your necklace. And you lost it." He completely ignores the jab she made at what he did to me. I love Bekah so much she is literally the baby sister I never had.

Like Bekah could always talk to me about anything and if she wanted it to stay between us, I never told a soul.

She looks at Klaus and gets all sassy "I didn't lose it. It's just been missing for 90 years." I chuckle "oh Bex the sass is real" she turns and winks at me as she looks at Steffy "so what do you think?" "I like it." He tells her very disinterested, I roll my eyes "it's cute Bex but totally not your style"

Bex is giving Steffy a look "What? I said I like it." She shakes her head "I can always tell when you're lying, Stefan." Then she looks at me "thank you, Izzy, at least your honest with me" she walks back into the fitting room as Klaus looks at Steffy "Nice one. Good work."

Steffy scoffs "You're the one that pulled the dagger out of her."

"I heard that." Bex calls out from the fitting room Steffy looks at Klaus "All right. I'm going to get some fresh air." He gets up. Klaus pours himself some champagne.

I take the glass from him again, "you know you could get your own glass?" I shrug "ehhh don't really feel like it when stealing yours is so much more fun" he rolls his eyes "whatever" I close my eyes for a moment "we need to talk Klaus... But not now to many prying ears... Yes, I'm talking to you Bex"

I hear her mutter "damn... I was hoping you would forget I was here" I shake my head "not a chance Bex" I see Klaus looking at me curiously. 

Klaus sent Bekah ahead back to Gloria's and turns to me as we walk down the street "you said we needed to talk what about?" I roll my eyes "out here is probably not the best place being as one of is more than likely going to lose their temper and it will most likely be me"

He rolls his eyes "fine... the warehouse it is" a few minutes later we walk into the warehouse where the rest of the coffins are. 

I turn to him "why?" Klaus looks at me "why what?" 

I narrow my eyes at him "why did you lie to me? Bekah and I had a little talk after she woke and it makes sense all of it" I hear him let out a sigh before he looks me in the eye "I needed you to be safe and for that to happen you couldn't be near me and I knew you wouldn't have left me willingly, you would have fought me on it and I needed to protect you so I had to make you believe that I was telling you the truth, it was the only way you'd leave me"

I can feel the tears welling up... Damn emotions "I didn't need you to protect me" "it was Mikael Isabelle I wasn't going to let him get close enough to hurt you, so I pushed you away so you'd leave me and he wouldn't have a chance to get to you or even if he did get to you he couldn't have manipulated you into telling him what he wanted to know, because you wouldn't know"

"You could have explained it to me... you didn't have to go about it the way you did, we could have split up until he didn't know where you were and we could have met back up but no you had to go the painful way...... God, you might as well have just ripped my heart out... I flipped it about 10 minutes after it happened I couldn't handle it... It just hurt too much. I kept it off for 80 years without a care in the world and then you pop back up in my life and there they are for the first time since the 30s poking their ugly little heads back up and no matter how hard I try I can't push them back down this time"

He walks over and lifts my head up to where I am looking at him "I just wanted to keep you safe... I wasn't thinking about how in trying to protect you, I was the one really hurting you" I try and push the tears back "well maybe you have thought about when you pushed me away...... maybe if you had this might have played out differently" I flash out of the building leaving him there alone.

I knew it was coming and I wasn't going to let him see me cry. I feel the tears fall and for the first time in 80 years, my walls that I built up after him all come crashing down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes poor Izzy just can't catch a break, can she? but this conversation marks the beginning of rebuilding Izzy and Nik's relationship. Everything on her side has been put out in the open well almost everything.


	13. doce

** Third ** **** ** Person **

Klaus walks into Gloria's after his little talk with Isabelle, Rebekah glances at him noticing the look on his face "ohhh that bad?" he rolls his eyes "don't start Rebekah, just leave it alone" she shrugs "hey Izzy is my girl, my big sister pretty much and you hurt her a lot more than she let on, so no I am not going to leave it alone"

A scowl slips on his face "this is the only time you will hear me admit it... You don't have to keep telling that I messed up with Isabelle...... I know that" Rebekah glares at him "okay, good, at least you know you screwed up, now I don't care what you do or how you do it but you are going to fix it and you are going to give me my reason to believe in love back."

Stefan walks in at that moment stopping the conversation between the siblings, Rebekah looks at the door "You left us" Stefan looks at her "Yeah, sorry. Retail therapy was making my head explode." He looks around "where's Isa?" Rebekah shrugs "don't know but Izzy will join us when she's ready"

Klaus looks at Stefan "Tell me about it."

Stefan looks at Gloria. "What's she doing?" Klaus rolls his eyes "She's failing." "It's hard to find something when you don't have anything to go on."

Rebekah looks at Gloria "So use me. I only wore it for a thousand years." "See? Now this one offers a solution." Rebekah sits on the table. "All right, give me your hand, sweetheart." Rebekah gives Gloria her hand.

** Isabelle **

I blow out a breath "Iz?" I turn around "Kat? Figured you'd be on the other side of the world about now" "you know me... Always have to get into something... What's wrong?"

"I talked to Klaus... Like properly and after I left him my walls just crumbled, I have had them up for 80 years and then they just fell apart, I wasn't gonna let him see me cry so I ended up here"

"Why are you even with him?" I roll my eyes "because he wasn't gonna give Damon the cure if I didn't come with them and I wasn't gonna let Damon die when there was something, I could do to help save him, damn emotions they complicate every freaking thing, I better go and catch back up with them before Bekah sends a search party"

She nods "go on I'll talk to you later Iz" "I'll see you later Kat" I walk towards Gloria's as I walk into the bar I hear Bekah "yeah a dead girl with dead friends if I don't get my necklace back"

I chuckle at her god have I missed Bex and her sassiness. I miss Kol too man the two of us always get into trouble together mostly murder sprees where we just kill a bunch of people for no reason at all.

We end up leaving Gloria to work in peace Bex links arms with me as we walk out going to find people to eat.

Back at the warehouse Bex and I finish at the same time she pouts "My girl's dead. I'm bored." Klaus looks at Steffy "You weren't kidding about being hungry." "Yeah. It's been a long day."

Klaus looks at Steffy "try being related to her." Klaus laughs. I roll my eyes about to say something but Bex beats me too it "You're being mean." She looks at Steffy "And why are you being mean? You used to love me."

"It's been ninety years, Rebekah. Give him a minute." Bex looks rather offended "Why are you taking his side?" Klaus looks at her "Because, my dear sister, I feel pity for any man who doesn't give you what you want."

Bex seems hurt by his words "Will you stop making me out to be a brat? I am not a brat! "I wrap an arm around her shoulder glaring at both of the boys "it's okay Bex, I don't think you're a brat" she smiles at me "thank you, Izzy, at least someone still loves me" I shoot a wink at her "always Bex"

Klaus cuts in "A thousand years of life experience says otherwise." Steffy looks at Klaus "Well, you're no picnic, either. I mean, I've only spent one summer with you and I feel like I want to blow my head off." Bex laughs.

"Fantastic." I roll my eyes "one summer alone with the both of them and I wanna bash my head into a brick wall repeatedly" Bex laughs "aww Izzy that's understandable"

Steffy drops the dead girl he was feeding on, on the ground. "I need to go." He gets up and walks away. Bex watches him "Where's he going?" Klaus looks at her "To write a name on a wall. It's a long story."

Klaus left Bekah and I a few minutes ago to go and check on Gloria finding the necklace.

Bex looks at me "so you talked?" I nod "yeah we talked, I said what I needed to say and if he wants to do something. Well, the ball is in his court, so changing the subject... I know what happened to your necklace"

She looks at me "Oh believe me I've already had that you gonna fix this talk with him and really?" "yep... Steffy gave it to his now, dead doppelganger girlfriend, when I saw her with it I knew it looked familiar but at the time I didn't care enough to pay attention to why it looked familiar..... baby bro is also hiding something I just don't know what"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Izzy said what she needed to get out leaving it up to Klaus to do something. Wonder what he'll do about it? I guess you'll just have to wait and see.


End file.
